Proposals and Propositions
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: During a busy Cattle Drover's week in Dodge...it seems Matt is annoyed with all the extra special attention Kitty is getting in the area of Proposals and Propositions...but in all the excitement ...misses the one he should really focus on... I recommend, reading "My Family, My Choice " ...it will explain who The Mystery Man is to Kitty...
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer: Just taking our Friends our to Play, will put them back when I'm Done !

Once again, I'd like to thank Rhonda (Singerme) for tossing an Idea to me and having the confidence in me to run with it …

Proposals and Propositions

Pt.1

Small green buds amongst the patches of snow, still left from the long hard Kansas winter, were the first sure sign that spring was arriving. And also a sign of the beginning of Drover season. All the drover camps would be headed up the trails to sell their cattle. And this meant coming right through Dodge City. This was a big market place for the stock and a big stop for the drovers for their recreation after the long trail they'd worked all winter long.

All the town was getting ready for what was to come. This meant a flood of drovers and partying. This was their time to let off some steam. This meant extra work for Matt, Festus and Newly and if necessary, Matt would have to deputize a few others.

Dodge was used to the camps coming thru every year. Generally the bosses would come in ahead of the cowpokes and talk with Matt so he got to know them fairly well. But…

Just about sun up, Matt was making his morning rounds. And as he headed across Front Street and down the boardwalk, he heard, "Hey there, Marshal, hold up. You headed for the Long Branch?"

Doc was making his way down the stairs from his office.

"Sure, Doc, walk with ya." Matt said looking at him, wondering why he was up and out this time of the day. "Say Doc, you been up all night?"

"No, but I figure It's gonna get pretty wild around here before long, so I might as well get up and start the day. Gonna see if Kitty wants to join me for breakfast?"

"Awww, now, Doc, do you really think Kitty's up at this hour?"

Before he could answer, _"I heard that, Cowboy." _

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, that's my name, or it was the last I checked. And when did you get back, Marshal?" She asked standing with both hands on her hips and head tilted.

"Awww, Kitty, it was late last night and I…"

Doc was now rubbing his mustache. "Hey, young lady. Come on and have breakfast with me."

Matt just stood with a grin on his face. "Well, do you mind if I join you too?"

"Suit yourself. Oh, unless you have to run off anywhere." She said with a smirk. Then smiling at Doc.

Doc was getting a charge out of the look on Matt's face. "I'll tell ya, Kitty, you should have taken me up on my proposal last night." Doc said grinning and winking at her and offering her his arm.

"Curly, one of these days, I might surprise you and say yes!"

"Young lady, it would sure teach that big over grown civil servant a lesson."

"Hey, you two, I'm right here, ya know?"

Suddenly all you could hear is Kitty laughing. "Oh, Cowboy, come on." And she walked between and grabbed hold of her two favorite men and headed across Front Street towards Delmonico's.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK MKMKMKMKMK

Later, Matt and Festus made a ride out to see how close the drovers were to town ,…

Kitty had hired a second barkeeper, Rudy, to help out Sam, as well as a few new girls, knowing the saloon would be bursting at the seams. Eddie, her favorite whiskey drummer, had been in and she ordered extra to handle the crowd and extra barrels of beer. The girls were handling decorating to welcome all the new customers.

Kitty saw Louie standing just inside the batwing doors, looking at her with his soft smile. "Miss Kit-ty, good morning. Do you think maybe I could help Sam out a bit? Maybe earn a drink?

"Ohhhh, Louie. Yes, I'm sure Sam and Rudy could use a bit of help, but I want you to promise me something. Will you do that?"

"Yes, Ma'am. If I can."

"Louie, I want you to promise, you will go and get something to eat and do that before you have anything to drink. Now will you please do that?"

"Awww, Miss Kitty…"

"Louie, for me, please?" Looking at him with a soft expression.

"Now lowering his head and eyes, "Ok, sure I will."

"Ok." And she reached out cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Sam and Rudy are in the back room. You tell Sam, I sent you back." He quickly shuffled across the floor and through the door.

Kitty went back to helping the girls decorating. They were trying to hang a banner across the bar that read, **"WELCOME** **DROVERS" First Draft on the house**! She was standing on a ladder, and reaching when she began to lose balance. Suddenly she felt two arms grab her.

"Ohhh, now. There I got'cha!"

Kitty couldn't figure out who was behind her, but then she knew that voice. "HOLLY!"

"Sure is. Me and Private Horse were riding along this way and I just had to come and see my favorite gal!"

Now still holding her in his arms. "Sergeant, put me down."

"Awww, Miss Kitty. You gonna deprive a man of holdin' the prettiest gal this side of the Mississippi?"

"HOLLY!" She was struggling to get loose from his grip. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He placed her on her feet but still had his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Kitty had her hands against his chest. "Will you let me go?"

"Hey look, Marshal Big Fist don't seem to be anywhere in sight. So have pity on a man. Please?"

"Sergeant Holly…" But at the same time she couldn't help but crack a smile looking at his grin.

Coming from behind the bar, Holly followed her, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. "Now look, Miss Kitty. The way I see it, is like this. If you had of just said yes, when we was in our little love nest down in Oblivion, we could be living a good life in Mexico."

Rolling her eyes at him. "Oh, Holly. LOVE NEST? You are crazy."

"Crazy in love, Miss Kitty!" He said smiling with a playful grin.

"Matt's in town you know."

"Awww, why ya gotta go and spoil a man's fun?"

Now Kitty was laughing so much her shoulders were shaking.

"Please reconsider, Miss Kitty. Marry me and run away with me. Ol' Holly will take good care of you."

Lifting his chin with her hand, looking at him with a pout and shaking her head back and forth. "I'm sorry. NO!"

"Big Fist, huh?"

Giggling again, nodding at him.

He shook his head just sounding, "UGH!"

Just as she looked up, Matt was standing resting his arms over the batwing doors. "HOLLY?" He said.

"Oh Big Fist, you're slippin'. You're slippin'. One of these days, she's gonna say YES!"

Kitty was holding back the laugh.

Matt just stood with his face twisting.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Proposals and Propositions

PT.2

Standing and walking to the bar, "Let me get you a drink, Cowboy? Sergeant Holly, here, was…"

Matt quickly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what Holly here was just doing. Holly, don't you have duty somewhere?"

"Hold on here, Big Fist. Ol' Holly was here just in time to save a damsel in distress." Now snickering at Matt.

"Damsel in distress?" Matt repeated.

Placing a beer in front of him, "Matt, Sergeant Holly came in when I was on the ladder hanging the banner and I slipped. He caught me, that's all."

And just to irritate Matt, Holly let out a loud… "Uhhhh,uhhhh,uuhhhhhh! Nice…"

"Sergeant Holly, you cut that out." Kitty said swatting his shoulder. "Look, you two, I have work to do. I can't stand here all day and play referee to you two." And as she turned her back, she mumbled "Children!"

Holly laughed, and Matt sneered at him.

Later that night, the Saloon was packed, just as Kitty had expected. The camp bosses were letting their men come in, in groups at a time. It was pretty much standing room only. Kitty was doing her best to help Sam and Rudy as much as she could and still keep an eye on the room.

There were several poker games going and the girls were keeping the men entertained. Kitty was hoping the three new girls could handle this crowd. Two of them were new to this business.

As she swayed and made her way thru the room, carrying trays of beer and whiskey, several of the hands would reach out and grab hold of her. "Hey, pretty lady. Come on over and sit down here with us and we'll have a little fun."

Several of them even tried to steal a kiss. Shrugging them off and laughing, "Come on now, boys. My girls will keep you company." Kitty always had a way of handling them as not to let them get too rough. Even a few that knew her were a little playful.

"Awwww, Miss Kitty." One Man stood and said, grabbing her by the waist. "I ought to scoop you up on outta this place and marry you. Take you away from here. Just say yes, Darlin."

Twisting around and pushing off his shoulders, "One of these days, John. One of these days." Then she laughed a hardy laugh.

Even Sam laughed, commenting , "Miss Kitty, how many proposals does that make from him now?"

"Oh, Sam, I've lost count."

"Well, you're really racking them up today, aren't you?"

Hearing that question made her turn. "Now, Cowboy, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

Matt just rolled his eyes and huffed.

Placing her hand on his arm, "Cowboy?"

Matt looked around the room. "Kitty, I know you're used to all these... Kit, can we just not talk about this?"

"Now with a smirk. "Ok, Cowboy."

Early the next morning, Sam was cleaning up in the saloon before opening, when Kitty came across the landing. "Morning, Sam. Well, did we survive the first day?"

Smiling up at her, "Morning, Miss Kitty. "Well, furniture's still intact. That's a plus! Coffee's hot." He said still smiling.

Louie was helping Sam sweep up. "Morning, Miss Kitty."

"Good morning, Louie. Louie, you've been a wonderful help. Thank you." Kitty walked over and began to open the doors and as she looked up, standing there with a huge grin, "Well now, morning, Miss Kitty."

Throwing back her head and huffing out a breath, "Sergeant Holly, what on earth are you doing here this early? We're not even open yet."

"Ahhh, jJust needed a little sunshine." And he leaned in and hissed her.

"Sergeant!" She yelled.

He now stood grinning wide. "Figured I git here before ol' Marshal Big Fist."

Shaking her head, "Holly, I have a busy day ahead of me. I can't deal with you right now."

"Oh, I'll be on my way, little chick-a-dee." Sam just stood laughing.

As Holly crossed the street heading towards Moss', he spotted Matt coming in the direction of the Long Branch. "Morning, Big Fist."

Matt just clinched his teeth. "Holly."

Then he continued to Moss'.

Matt looked over the batwing doors, seeing Sam wiping down chairs and standing them on the floor. Then saw Kitty coming out of the back room, carrying her ledger.

"Well, good morning, Cowboy."

"Kitty, Sam." He answered.

"Sit? Coffee's hot."

"Yeah, sure." He said as he pulled out a chair. "Kitty, did Holly just come from here?"

With her brow raised. "Yes."

"Kit, that man…" Throwing up both hands.

"I know, I know. Matt, he just does it cause he knows… well, he knows he gets under your skin."

"I just don't trust him, Kitty."

Now tilting her head and softening her look. "And me?"

Furrowing his brow, "And you what?"

"Trust. Do you trust me?"

"Course, I trust you!"

"Well then. Oh, Matt…"

"Look, Kitty, it's gonna get pretty wild around here for the next couple of days while all these drovers are in Dodge and…"

"Matt, I know this." She said.

"Kit, I'm gonna be really busy, so it's not gonna be easy to keep control and watch out for you too."

"Matt, I've been in this business for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." He said taking a sip of coffee. Last night, some of those guys were getting pretty…"

Placing her hand over his, and looking at him with soft eyes. "Matt, if I can't deal with a few rowdy, Cowboys…."

"Well, it was the way they…"

"Cowboy, they're just playing."

"And the proposal?"

"Is that what is bothering you? Cowboy, John Hendricks has been proposing to me at least for the last, ohh…"

Quickly he stopped her. "Alright, alright! But three in one day?"

Kitty just laughed at him. "You'll live through it. Drink your coffee."

"I was hoping you'd have breakfast with me before it gets crazy around here." He said, leaning in close while they were alone.

Well now, sounds like an offer, Cowboy. Sam, I'll be back. We're gonna get breakfast. We won't be long."

As they crossed Front Street, walking arm in arm, neither was aware of the eyes watching them….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Proposals and Propositions

PT.3

After breakfast, Matt went back to his office to get ready for another trip out to the drover camps. Kitty had things she needed to do before the crowds, although it was already starting to get crowded.

Louie made his way into the Long Branch looking around for Kitty. Spotting her at the bar, "Oh, Miss Kitty, Hank needs to see you at the stable. Think it's about your mare."

Furrowing her brow, "My mare?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he sent me for ya."

Sam looked at Kitty. "Maybe you should get over there, Miss Kitty."

"Sure you'll be…"

Stopping her, "I have things here."

And she was out the door and across the street. Not sure what was wrong with the horse, she was distracted and before she knew it she run right into a man as he stepped off the boardwalk.

"Whoa now! In a hurry, I see."

As she looked up, there stood a man, tall, dark hair, slight mustache and go-tee, dressed in such a way, she knew he didn't belong in Dodge. "Oh, good heavens! Please excuse me. I don't know where my head was. Are you alright?" She asked.

Now taking her hand, "Why, of course. Please excuse my boldness, Ma'am, but..."

"But what?" Kitty asked with a questioning look.

"I must say, I haven't seen such beauty… Oh, where are my manners? Joseph Carrington, Esquire, Ma'am. At your service."

"Well, Mister Carrington, I'm Kitty Russell."

"Kitty?" He repeated.

Swaying her head, "Oh, Kathleen. My friends call me Kitty. Where you from, Mister Carrington?"

"Joseph, please."

"Ok, Joseph."

"I am from New York City, on my way to San Francisco."

"Well, Joseph, I hope you enjoy your stay in Dodge and have a successful trip, but I really need to get to the stable, problem with my horse."

Carrington tipped his hat, kissing Kitty's hand. "It's a pleasure, Miss Russell."

Matt was watching from the office door. Puzzled.

"Oh, hello, Miss Kitty. Good Louie found you."

"Yeah, Hank. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Not sure. It's the horse, she's not eating and very lethargic."

"Is there anything you can do, Hank?"

"I'll try, Miss Kitty. I'm gonna stop over to Wilbur Jonas' and see if I can get something I can mix up. If not, I'll get Doc."

Kitty rolled her eyes at the thought of Doc's reaction. "Ok, Hank, you go. I'll wait with her."

Kitty sat in the hay next to her horse, lightly brushing her mane. "Hey, ol' gal. What's wrong? Something upset you?" She was talking in a soft tone. The mare seem to relax at the sound of her voice.

Then she felt someone behind her. When she turned, Sergeant Holly was standing there watching her.

"Sick horse, huh?"

"Sergeant! Are you following me?"

"Is a bit cozy in here."

"Sergeant!" She yelled out at him. She went to get up and he reached out his hand to help, pulling her up and close to him. She now was between him and the stall wall.

"Now see how cozy it can be, Miss Kitty? Ol' Holly ain't too hard to take." He was laughing.

"Holly!" She was trying to push him back, but when she did he tripped and pulled her with him.

Matt, not liking seeing yet another man hanging around Kitty, headed to the stable to talk to her. He wanted to try and find out who this dandy was, kissing her hand. Entering the stable just in time to see Holly on his back, Kitty atop him, Holly laughing hysterically, still holding tight to her.

Now Matt lost it. "Hey!" He yelled out. "What is going on in here?"

Kitty, still trying to struggle to get free of Holly, "Oh, Matt, help me up." She was now fuming as Matt pulled her up, stamping her feet and brushing off the hay.

He was helping with a twisted look and rolling his eyes. "Looks like he was helping himself, from where I stand."

Her anger increased, "OHHHHH! Matt Dillon… UGH! Tell Hank, I'll be back." And she stormed off.

As she made her way, still brushing off her clothes, curious eyes followed her every move…..

Holly looked at Matt. "Yo, Big Fist, a hand?" reaching up.

Matt shaking his head, "Holly, I want you to finish whatever business you have here in Dodge then I want you OUT!"

"Gotcha worried, do I? Huh?"

"Holly, don't press your luck."

"She's softening, Big Fist. She's softening," he taunted Matt, just chuckling.

"Holly, OUT!" Matt yelled as he turned and walked out.

Holly stood against the wall chuckling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Proposals and Propositions

PT.4

Matt made his way back to his office to find Festus. But the thought of Kitty with Holly in the stable… He just couldn't wipe the picture from his head. It was all he could do, not to tear Holly in two. He was so in thought that he never heard the door open.

"Coffee hot?"

Matt sat with his hands gripping his head.

"Well is it?" Doc just walked over to the pot, feeling it for himself. "You make this or Festus?"

Matt still didn't answer.

"Well, if I knew you were going to be this chatty, I'd go have coffee with Kitty."

Suddenly lifting his head, "Oh, Doc. Didn't hear you come in."

"No kidding." Doc said sarcastically. "What's got you all tied up?" He asked.

"Ahhhh! It's that Holly character."

Now Doc started to snicker. Waving his hand, "Now, Matt, let me tell you something. Sergeant Holly knows he can push your buttons, especially when it comes to Kitty."

"Well, Doc, I just want to tear him in two, especially after….Ugh!"

Furrowing his brow, "After what?"

"Doc, I just found that… that…"

"What? Just spit it out." Doc insisted.

"Holly and Kitty in Moss' stable."

"WHAT!?" Doc said surprised. "Now, Matt, wait one minute. What did Kitty say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's hard to believe."

"No, I mean… Well, I walked in and asked what was going on and she started to say…"

Doc threw up his hands. "Oh, I see. You didn't give her a chance to say anything, did you?"

"Well, no, I told them both what I thought it looked like and well Kitty, she… she…"

"Ohhh," now laughing. "Oh, I think I know what she did. Matt, you need to fix this. You need to go see Kitty and fix this. And by that, I mean hear her out."

"Doc, they were on the ground and she was atop him."

Shaking his head. "Now, Matt Dillon, I want you to hear me and hear me good. Now does that sound like Kitty to you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"No, 'buts'."

"Doc, she's had so many chances to tell him…"

"Whoa now, wait one minute here, Marshal. Tell him what? That he shouldn't find her attractive? He shouldn't make a pass at her? Why? Because the over grown civil servant in this town won't like it? Matt, Kitty's a beautiful woman, just encase you haven't noticed. Any man would be lucky to have Kitty as his own."

"Oh, and what are you speaking for yourself there too, Doc?"

Now swiping his Mustache. "Well, now, as a matter of fact, YES! But in case you haven't noticed, also you, you big lug. That young lady loves you! Matt, she couldn't anymore stop these men from showering her with attention, then well, pull the moon from the sky."

"Doc was about to insist on him going over to the Long Branch, when the door opened. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt you, Gentlemen. My names Joseph Carrington, Esquire, from New York City. I'm on my way to San Francisco but had business here in Dodge. Marshal, can we talk? Perhaps you can assist me."

"I'll try. What is it you need?" Matt was now curious, remembering this was the man he spotted earlier with Kitty, outside the stable.

"I was hoping you could help me with one of your resident's. Locating a home that is."

"I'll try, Carrington. Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, a beautiful woman I met earlier. Kitty Russell."

Now Matt was wide eyed. "May I ask why?"

"That, Marshal, I'm not at liberty to discuss. You do know Miss Russell?"

Doc was just standing in the background, tugging his ear.

"Well, yes I do. Ok, I'll take you to her. Come with me." And they walked out onto the street.

As they approached the Long Branch, Carrington looked at Matt. "Oh, yes, I do believe I saw her head this way earlier. But that will be short lived."

"What?" Matt said as he pushed thru the batwing doors.

As they stood inside, Matt scanned the room, not seeing Kitty. He headed for the bar, tapping his hat brim. "Sam, Rudy."

"Marshal. Can I get you anything?" Sam asked.

"Not just now, Sam. Sam, Kitty around?"

"Sure, Marshal. She's in her office. Shall I tell her you're here and want to see her?"

Matt, not wanting to let Carrington in a room to be alone with Kitty said, "Thanks, Sam."

Kitty was sitting at her desk, going over some of the receipts from the night before. Then hearing a light tap. "It's open. Sam, is everything alright?"

"Oh sure, Miss Kitty. The Marshal's here and needs to see you. He has someone with him."

Nodding, "Ok, tell him I'll be right there."

As she came into the saloon, "Matt? Oh, Mister Carr… I mean, Joseph. Sam said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Kitty, Carrington here says he needs to talk to you."

"Well, ok. Can I get you a drink? Sam, get the Marshal and my guest a drink, please." She wouldn't make eye contact with Matt. She was still mad at him for his comment at Moss Grimmick's.

"Well, Miss Rus…"

"Et, et… It's Kitty, remember?"

Now Matt was rolling his eyes.

"Well, if the Marshal here wouldn't mind, I'd prefer to make my proposal in private."

"Proposal?" She repeated.

Matt let out an, "Umf! Sheesh. Again?"

Kitty shot him a look. "Joseph, we can go into my office. At least there we will have a little privacy." Smirking at Matt.

"Ladies first." Joseph said, opening the door for her.

Matt slammed the mug on the bar and walked out!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Proposals and Propositions

PT.5

Closing the door behind them, and reaching for a bottle of Brandy. "Joseph, I think this may be more to your liking, city man and all." Smiling at him. While pouring the two glasses, "Well now, Joseph. What is this about a proposal? You are a quite charming man, but I must say that is rather…"

Placing the glass before him. "Oh, Miss Kitty, although I find you extremely beautiful, my proposal is not for myself."

Furrowing her brow, "Not for yourself? Then who?"

"Well, that would be my employer." And he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a letter. "I am to deliver this to you, and after you have read it, and considered the proposal, then I shall return with your answer." And he began to stand. "Oh, and just so you know, Miss Kitty, as a lawyer, I find it all very fair and do think you'd be wise to accept. My employer wouldn't be very happy receiving a refusal. I'll be staying at the Dodge House, so you can send for me when you have read the proposal."

Now reaching for her hand and, again, kissing it. "Good day, Miss Kitty. It will be a pleasure to be in your employ as well."

Kitty sat stunned, not sure she just heard all that was said. Proposal for his employer? Be wise to accept? All very fair? Wouldn't be happy with a refusal? "What just happened here?" Shaking her head as to clear it.

Kitty sat and began reading the letter, amazed at what she was reading. "Oh my! This can't be happening." She didn't even read it all. It was too much to take in. She swallowed the smooth brown liquid in her glass just as a knock at the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Kitty, but we may need you out here."

"Oh, oh, Ok. Be right there." She quickly stuffed the letter in her pocket and returned to the bar.

Matt and Festus had made another trip out to the camps. Festus noticed Matt wasn't acting like himself. "Matthew, is thar somethin' a stuck in your crawl?"

"Nah, nah, Festus. Just tired."

As they made their way back down Front Street, "Festus, can you take Buck and…"

"Awww shucks, Matthew. Sure, I'll take Buck and Ruth directly. Then mebbe, I'll see ya over at Miz Kitty's?"

Matt didn't answer, but to say, "Thanks." And headed to his office.

After sitting thinking about his conversation with Doc earlier, and then what he heard with Carrington and Kitty, he walked around town, just keeping an eye on all the excitement. Still not noticing the eyes on him.

Doc was walking across the boardwalk headed for the Long Branch. "Matt! Matt!" Waving him over. "Well how'd it go with Kitty?"

Shaking his head, "It didn't, Doc. I took that Carrington over to Kitty's and right there in front of me, he tells her he has a proposal for her. Do you believe that?"

Doc was surprised, but looking at Matt's expression, couldn't help but chuckle.

"DOC! It's not funny."

"No, Matt, you're right."

"Look, Doc, I know I don't have any right to…"

"Now wait, Matt. Don't you start with that again. And whatever you do, don't say that to Kitty."

"Doc, I can't stand much more. If Kitty's trying to punish me, it's working. First you , then Hendricks, then Holly and now this lawyer dude Carrington. Doc, Kitty's always known she was a free woman."

"FREE WOMAN!? Are you crazy man? Kitty's never felt that she was a free woman. Matt, Kitty has always felt that… Well, Matt, I'm aware of the agreement you two have always had but why do you think she has agreed to that? And taken back seat to this?" He began tapping at the silver star on Matt's vest. "And as for me, I love that young lady, but don't you think I know her heart belongs to you? And Hendricks, he's been asking Kitty to marry him as long as I have. He knows she never would. And Holly? He just likes to rile you and you let him."

"Ahhh, Doc, I know how Kitty feels, but maybe, just maybe she is changing her mind."

"Matt Dillon! Nah, not on your life! Talk to her, Matt. Don't stand here telling me how you feel. Go! Go right now and talk to her."

Now taking those twenty to twenty-five steps across Front Street, and stopping just in front of the batwing doors. Scanning the room. Not seeing her. It was fairly busy, poker games going, music playing, cowboys lining the bar.

Before he even made it all the way to the bar, Sam nodded his head, directing his attention to the upper level of the saloon. Nodding a thanks, he headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. The walk across the landing was probably the longest it'd felt in a while. He stopped just in front of her door, inhaled, held his breath, exhaled and tapped on the door, waiting for a response.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Proposals and Propositions

PT.6

Kitty was changing for the night crowd. She had just changed into her dark green satin dress and as she looked into the full length mirror, she thought of how much Matt always loved her in that dress. Then she started to recheck her make-up, when she out of the corner of her eye, saw the envelope lying on her vanity table. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and began to read.

_My Dearest Kitty,_

_I'm sending my lawyer to deliver this to you, with my wishes of proposal. I thought I could go on with my life without you, but it seems I can't. When you left, I believed it was for the better. Yours. You did make it clear to me at the time that you're place was in Dodge City with the lawman, Marshal Dillon, and at that time I believed you were in the best of hands. And I know this may come as a surprise to you but, I have kept tabs on you both and now realize, what I have to offer, is more what you deserve. Kitty, you are a beautiful woman and should have all this world has to offer. And it is plain to me that this Marshal is not equipped, or dare I say, not willing. My Dearest, I can offer you a home, family, money, and everything your heart desires. _

_As my wife, you will be provided with whatever your needs might be. All from my love for you._

_If this Dillon loved you as you have said, and as you think, you would not behaving to work and live in that place. It is a man's duty to love protect and provide for the woman he holds dear to his heart and it is obvious I need to step in and be just that man._

_I have instructed Joseph Carrington, Esquire, to see to it that my orders are followed to the letter. Once you realize I am right, he will bring you to me, Dearest Kitty. Carrington has purchased property and saw to it you are to be well provided for. And he will see to it that, that place you call a home is disposed of and you no longer need to be subjected to living such a life. _

_When you left, I wholeheartedly believed this Marshal Dillon loved and cared for you in such a way to protect you, but as I've said, I now know, I was wrong. So now, I must!_

_There will be the purchase of 500 acres of land and a home will be provided, as to your liking, filled with horses for your pleasure. I do know that your morning rides give you such enjoyment. Papers will be drawn up giving you access to a sizable bank account for whatever you may need. And in the event of my demise, all of my assets and holdings will revert over to you._

_Marry me, my love, and make this man the happiest man alive. _

_My love, I shall be waiting, anticipating, the start of our future as husband and wife! _

_Till you….. _

Just as she was finishing the letter, still stunned by what she read, she heard a tapping on the door.

"Kitty, it's me, Matt. Kitty, we need to talk. Will you let me in?"

Closing her eyes and inhaling, "It's open."

Slowly he entered, holding his hat in his hand, tossing it around and around.

"Look, Kit, about this afternoon…"

She just stood, squared shoulders, and arms crossed. "Go on, Marshal."

Taking three large steps across the room, "Ahhh, Kitty, this whole thing, it's… it's crazy." He was struggling for the right words, trying not to say the wrong thing. "Kitty, I know nothing happened at Moss'."

"Oh, really? And just when did you come to that conclusion?" She spit out.

"Kit, now wait a minute. Just listen, please?"

"Go on!" She said waving a hand in the air.

"Well, I guess all this attention you seem to be attracting the past few days here…"

"Ummmm?"

"Ok, I should have come and let you know I was back and I'm sorry. But then it seemed you were trying to punish me in some way. All these men and the proposals and propositions… What's with that? Kit, you know how I feel about Holly, yet you keep letting him… Ahhhh."

Now Looking at him with arched brow and hands on her hips, "Letting him what?"

"Ahhh, Honey." He reached out to touch her but she backed up.

"Matt Dillon, you know he just does that to get your goat."

"Kitty, he wants you. And Hendricks…"

Now throwing both hands in the air, "Oh, Matt. John Hendricks has been proposing to me… well…" Tossing her head back. "Well, as long as Doc has."

"Yeah and that…"

"What? Doc? Matt Dillon, do you have a single grain of sense? I love Curly, like a father. And I love y…" And she trailed off her words and turned away, looking out the window.

Walking up close behind her, wrapping his large frame around hers, pulling her back close to him. "Kit, Honey, can we just... Let's not do this."

As much as she wanted to fight him, she could feel herself leaning into him. "Cowboy, when will you learn? After all these years. Matt, I've had many…" Then she stopped.

"Wait, go on. Finish."

"Cowboy, I get proposals and propositions all the time. But where am I? I'm here with you. I'm here, WITH YOU!" Slowly she turned, cupping both hands to hold his face. "Matt Dillon, I accepted all so long ago that this…" And she tapped on the silver star. "Is what is most important to you."

"Now, Kit, wait." He tried to stop her.

"Un huh. This little piece of metal, she's your wife. And I've learned, and as I said, I've accepted that. Although I may have had many dreams and thoughts of what we could have had, this is just the way it is. And I love you, Matt Dillon. And I will hold on to whatever part of you I can have."

"Kit, I… I…"

Placing her two fingers over his lips. "Don't, Cowboy. Just know that it's you I love." Learning up on her toes, she softly kissed his lips. "Now, are we done with this nonsense? I have a saloon full of drovers down there that are mighty thirsty."

Quickly he pulled her close, covering her mouth with his. He could feel her melting into his arms and into a passionate kiss.

As they walked across the landing, Kitty stopped and looked down at the crowded room. "Cowboy, this is gonna be one hell of a night."

Shaking his head, "Meet ya back here, if we both survive it."

"I'll have a night cap waiting." She said, giving him a wink.

Matt spotted Carrington at the bar, but neither he nor Kitty noticed the second set of eyes on them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Proposals and Propositions

PT.7

Matt went about walking the streets, making sure things were as, well, calm as they were going to be. Making his stops at all the businesses in town. There were a few fights and a few men getting rowdy but this was their idea of fun.

Once Carrington saw Matt leave, he made his way to the end of the bar. And as Kitty came around carrying a tray, "Evening, Miss Kitty."

"Joseph."

"Miss Kitty, a moment of your time if I may?"

"Oh, well, Joseph, as you can see, I'm quite busy."

Leaning into her, "May I assume you have read the proposal?"

Exhaling, she tilted her head, then said, "Look, Joseph, tell me this. Why did he send you and not come to me himself?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, that I can't answer. But perhaps I can arrange for you to speak to him yourself."

Now with a raised brow. "You mean he's here in Dodge? Where?"

"I will speak with you later." And he turned and walked out the door then headed for the Dodge House.

As the night grew later, Kitty, Sam, Rudy and the girls were moving at a non-stop pace all night.

Matt stopped back in and came up behind Kitty. "Wild in here, huh? I see Hendricks is here."

"Cowboy…"

"I know, I know…"

"About the only thing I know, is I'm gonna need that night cap."

Learning in to whisper in her ear, "Well, Ma'am, it's a date. See ya later, Kit."

"See ya, Matt."

Suddenly, Kitty spotted Carrington coming through the doors again, motioning to her. They met at the bar again.

"Miss Kitty, is it possible that you meet with him in private? Perhaps in your office or at the hotel?"

"Look, give me half an hour and I'll meet you at the Dodge House."

Sam noticed Kitty talking to Carrington. "Miss Kitty, is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no, Sam. It's just…. Well, I need to go take care of something. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm sorry this can't wait."

Kitty made her way across the street. As she entered, Howie looked surprised. "Why, Miss Kitty. I didn't expect to see you." Then he noticed Carrington at her side. "Ahhh, Miss Ki…"

"It's alright, Howie. I just need to see one of your guests." Then she headed up the stairs followed by Carrington.

Howie stood with his mouth open.

"I'll wait here," Carrington said.

Inhaling, she knocked on the door, then heard, "It's open, my love!"

As she entered, "I knew you'd come."

"Oh, JOE!"

"We need to talk. Please, my love, come sit. Let me pour you a Brandy. It's Napoleon, your favorite." Holding up the bottle to show her.

Exhaling, and with sad eyes. "Joe, how can I make you understand?

Matt, once again, stopped back, standing looking over the batwing doors, scanning the room, then looked surprised that the object of his heart wasn't in sight. Pushing through, making his way to the bar, "Sam, Kitty in her office?"

"Oh, hi, Marshal. No. She had to take care of something."

"What?"

"She said she'd be back as soon as possible. Said it seemed important."

"Do you know where, Sam?"

"She didn't say."

"Joe, look, Joseph Carrington gave me the letter…"

"Oh, Kitty, my love, it was much more than a letter."

"Oh, ok, proposal then." Getting slightly impatient. "Joe, this is crazy! I'm sorry for what happened, and I know it wasn't easy for you, but…" now cupping his face in her hands. "You just have to understand that my place is here in Dodge and with Matt. I thought you understood that."

"My Love, at that time I was willing to give you up because you told me how much this Marshal meant to you and that he loved you as well. But as I said in my proposal, I now no longer believe that. I've seen the things that have happened to you, and it's obvious you are not his priority. Why, he allows all those men to handle you and has you living in that place."

"Wait a minute." She jumped in. "The Long Branch is my business and Matt respects that. That is my life. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I see he hasn't made you his wife."

"Well, that's complicated, Joe. When we were on the ranch, and you thought I was your wife, as much as I know you loved me, or who you thought I was, I still knew I belonged somewhere else. And that is here with Matt and in Dodge, running my business. So, as for your…" she now hesitated, "your proposal. You are a dear man, and a very generous man. But I… I can't…"

Quickly stopping her. "Kitty, my love. If you'll just come and spend some time with me again, now."

"Now?" She repeated.

"I want to show you how wonderful things can and will be. If you just give me a chance, you'll see that I love you."

"Oh Joe, it's not me you love. It's Maggie. And I just remind you…"

"NO! NO!" He now was getting upset. "I know my Maggie is gone, and I will never get her back, but you… You're here. And you are my second chance. My last chance. Come, I have a carriage waiting. You'll see."

Shaking her head in surprise, "But, but I… I …"

"Now, now, Dear Kitty. No need to worry. I will protect you."

"Joe, you're not listening to me. I can't go with you."

"Oh, but you will." He grabbed her arm gently and opened the door. Carrington was waiting and the two guided her down the back stairs.

"This is crazy, all I have to do is scream." And as she started to scream Carrington placed a cloth over her mouth and nose and she struggled a minute and then collapsed.

As they pulled away and out towards the edge of town, Louie and a friend were sitting against a wall, sharing a bottle. "Say, Charlie, where ya think Miss Kitty is going with those two?"

Staggering, "Don't know, Louie, but she shouldn't go for rides if she's only gonna sleep."

"What'cha doin there, Louie?" Festus said. "You fellers should git your ownself and go on home fur ya git hurt or somethin'."

Both staggering to stand,"Festus, Miss Kitty shouldn't be out this time at night."

"What'cha jabberin' bout, Louie?"

"Late to be fancy buggy ridin'." And they walked away.

Festus wasn't sure what they were talking about or if they were just babbling.

"Festus," Matt yelled. "Did you see Kitty out here tonight?"

"Awww shucks, Matthew. Fur sure, Miss Kitty is busy in the Long Branch with all them drovers in town."

"No, Festus, Sam said she went out to take care of something, but don't know where or what."

"Marshal? Miss Kitty is…" Howie stopped. He wasn't sure if he should tell Matt that Kitty went up to a room with Carrington.

"Is what, Howie?"

"Well, Marshal, I don't want to talk ill of Miss Kitty, but I did find it strange, her going up to a man's room and to another man's room at that."

"Did you know this man, Howie?"

"Why yes, Marshal, it was that lawyer, Joseph Carrington.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Proposals and Propositions

PT.8

The stream of light, peaking through the window stirred Kitty. As she moved the tremendous pain in her head quickly halted her. Then before she heard it, the door opened slowly and a soft voice coming from an elderly woman standing at her feet and smiling down at her said, "Well good morning, Dear. Thought you'd be wanting this. You had yourself quite a sleep."

Trying to focus. "What?" Again she tried lifting her head. "UGH. What happened?" Then shifting her eyes, not recognizing her surroundings. "Where…?" Now holding her head. "Where am I?"

"Why you're home, Ma'am." The woman replied, approaching closer and handing Kitty a glass of water that she mixed in some powders. "Here you go, Dear. This will help. Mister McAndels said you weren't feeling well. Here, maybe you should eat something?" Placing a tray on the table next to her.

Furrowing her brow, "Who are you?"

"Names, Annie, Ma'am. I'm you're housekeeper and cook."

"Housekeeper and cook?" She repeated. "What? You said Mister McAndels?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shaking away the fog, "Where is…"

"Oh, now, Dear, he's seeing to getting things ready."

"What? Ready for what?"

Smiling with a light chuckle, "Why, your wedding."

"Oh, no. Now, wait a minute. I need to speak to Joe." Again she tried getting up. This time she forced herself.

As she walked passed Annie, holding the door frame, she made her way to the living room area.

Following behind her, "Now, Dear, you really should try to eat."

Shaking her head, "No, but coffee will help." She found a chair and laid back sipping the coffee, inhaling deeply. Just as she was about to try to stand again she looked up.

"Well, good morning, love."

Tightening her lips, "Joe, we really need to talk. You can't keep me here. I told you I can't marry you. I won't marry you!" She insisted.

Matt and Festus checked everywhere in town. After finding Joseph Carrington not in his room.

Then Festus thought back to when he was talking to Louie and Charlie. "Awwww fiddle, Matthew, I need to find Louie. Louie and Charlie. Matthew, I'll be back fur you can say, rat jumped over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth." And he was out the door.

Searching all over, he found Louie heading for the Long Branch. Louie knew Sam would have work for him.

"Louie, Louie!"

"Good morning, Fes-tus."

"Louie, I need ya to come and jaw with Matthew and me."

"Ok, the Marshal need some work?"

"Aww nah, Louie. Jes come with me." The two walked to Matt's office. As they approached, Matt was standing outside talking to Doc. "Now, Louie, ya tell Matthew what ya told me last night. Do ya remember?"

"Well, Let me think."

"Louie, about Miz Kitty?"

"OHHHHH, Miz Kitty and the fancy buggy with them two fellas."

"When was this, Louie?" Matt asked.

"Well, Marshal, Mis Kitty and them fellas took a fancy buggy ride. But she was sleepy, so…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was laying her head on the fella's shoulder."

"Louie, do you know what way they went?"

"Sure, Marshal." And he pointed down Front Street.

"Louie, did you see their faces?"

As Louie looked past Matt, "Sure, Marshal, that there is one of them fellas." Pointing to Joseph Carrington, who was coming out of Delmonico's.

Matt quickly, in several long strides, walked up and grabbed Carrington by the shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Why, Marshal, good morning. Where is who?"

Still holding his shoulder, "Kitty! Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Carrington! If anything happens to her, you'd better be afraid. Come with me!" And he drug him with him to his office. "Festus, lock him up!"

"Marshal, whatever for? Have I committed a crime?"

Matt's jaws were tight and his temper was taking over. "Carrington, you were seen leaving town in a buggy with Kitty and another man last night. Now I suggest you start talking."

Staring blankly at Matt, "No, Marshal, I don't believe I went anywhere, as you can well see."

Matt threw him against the wall. "Carrington…"

Before Matt could swing, Doc yelled out. "Matt, NO! You need to focus on Kitty."

"Marshal, there really isn't anything you can do."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I mean by the time you realize what is happening, It will be too late. Miss Kitty will be… ummmmmmm…"

Now Matt swung, connecting with Carrington's jaw.

As she spoke, Kitty took notice to Joe's breathing. It was strained. He looked pale. "Joe? You alright?"

He rolled out a large roll of paper on the table. "Here, my love. Come see. This will be our new home once it is complete."

"Damn it, Joe! There is no 'WE or US'. There's not going to be a wedding! And we're not going to be living together here." Slamming her hand on the table, "Or here." Waving her hand around the room. "Anywhere! Will you please stop this?"

As he turned to take her by the shoulders. "Kitty, my dear," he pulled her close and held tight into a kiss.

Trying to mumble out words as she pulled away, "Joe!" Still holding her tight. "This isn't going to happen and I am going to leave here. I am going back home."

"Kitty, you are…"

"NO! Home to Dodge!" Struggling to free herself. "Let go of me, please?"

Just as she felt him loosen his grip, Joe doubled over, struggling to breath, then collapsed. "JOE? JOE? What is it?"

Annie came running when she heard Kitty yelling. "Oh, Ma'am. What happened?"

"I don't know. He just collapsed."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Proposals and Propositions

PT.9

In his office, Matt was pressing Carrington for more answers. But he insisted on not telling him what he knew. Doc talked Matt into asking around to see if anyone saw anything other than Louie and Charlie.

After Matt and Doc left, Festus walked into where the cell was, with Carrington standing looking at him through the bars. For a few seconds, Festus gave him a cold stare. Then said, "Looky here. If whatever you and whoever the other Yeahoo is, that done took Miz Kitty, hurts one plum hair on her head, I be promising you. I'm gonna git on ya all, like ugly on an ape!"

Smiling back, "Deputy, no one is out to hurt Miss Kitty. Why, my employer means to take excellent care of her, now that she'll be his bride."

"HIS BRIDE?" Festus repeated, knitting his brow.

"Why certainly. Miss Kitty is a beautiful woman."

Quickly Festus snapped. "Why, I know'd that, you ninny! But Miz Kitty, no how, no way, would'a be gonna go and git'in herself hitched to another man. Why, Miz Kitty and Matthew…" Then he stopped.

"Deputy," Carrington continued, "we've been watching and Miss Kitty needs to be taken care of and treated…"

"Ahhh! You yeahoo. Matthew takes care of Miz Kitty. Everybody knows that."

As the conversation continued, they were interrupted by Sergeant Holly. "Hey there, Deputy Hagen. Did I just hear you say someone has gone and kidnapped Miss Kitty?"

"Sergeant, now you'a shouldn't be sneakin' up on a fella."

"Well, is that right? Miss Kitty is missing?"

"This here Carrington fella and his friend."

"My em-ploy-er." Carrington corrected.

"Oh alright. Yer em-ploy-er." Snapping back at him.

Holly looked at Carrington. "Gotta warn ya, Fella, you picked the wrong Big Fist to tangle with."

Carrington looked puzzled. "Big Fist? Oh, I guess you're speaking of Marshal Dillon."

"He He He. Looks like you already did tangle a bit."

Carrington's jaw was swollen and his lip was bleeding.

Holly pulled Festus aside. "Look, Deputy. Maybe you let him go and see where he goes. I sure can't be having someone taking my favorite gal outta Dodge. My gal can't be marrying up with some cowboy. I'll git Private Horse and we'll git to finding Miss Kitty." And he was out the door.

As he did, Festus yelled back at him, "Miz Kitty ain't your gal!"

Kitty and Annie managed to get Joe to the bed. Then Kitty looked at Annie. "Look, one of us needs to go get a Doctor. Now, I don't know when that lawyer friend is coming back here but listen to me. Annie this isn't right what they did. But that's a long story."

"Well, I'll ride for a Doc. There's one in town."

Kitty nodded, "Yes, I remember. Go, hurry! And, Annie, please. While you're there, contact Marshal Matt Dillon in Dodge City. He really needs to know where I am." Tilting her head, and looking her in the eyes. "Please? Just tell him Kitty Russell is at the McAndles ranch in..."

Annie stood looking at Kitty. "You know where you are. You're in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma."

Nodding, "Yes, Annie, I know. I've been here before. Please go, quick."

"Yes, Ma'am." And she grabbed Kitty's hand. "I'll hurry."

Kitty went and sat by Joe's bedside, placing cool cloths on his head, and wiping his face and neck. Exhaling, she placed her hand over his and sat beside him, with questioning, sad eyes.

"Oh, Joe. What's happening here? You have to hang on. Annie's bringing the Doc from town. I wish I knew what to say to you. When you found me in the woods before, I know it must have been such a shock for you. You losing your Maggie, the way you did. And after all those years, then thinking I was her. You were so caring and loving and I was lucky to have someone care for me that way. But, Joe, I think you knew something was wrong. That I just didn't fit. Although I didn't know who I was or where I come from or belonged, something inside told me there was someone missing me, just as much as you missed your Maggie. The way you feel about her, is how I feel about Matt. Joe, I've loved that man better than half my life, and maybe things aren't perfect, the way you think it should be. But Matt does love and protect me and I accepted the way things have had to be with us. And, Joe, I've made my choice to be by his side through it all. How can I make you see that?"

Kitty laid her head down on her hands beside the bed and began to dose off.

Festus and Holly were by Moss' when Barney came running across Front Street. "Festus, where's Marshal Dillon? Just got this here telegram for him. It's about Miss Kitty."

Quickly Sergeant Holly grabbed it.

Festus started to object but then remembered, he couldn't read it. "Well, what's it say?"

Holly looked at the message, then handed it to Festus. "You best be getting this here to Big Fist." And Holly jumped on his horse and rode off.

Festus spotted Matt and Doc and quickly yelled out. "Matthew! Matthew! It's Miss Kitty! Barney here got this here telegram." Handing it over.

Matt, began reading.

_**Marshal Matthew Dillon, Dodge City Kansas**_

_**Marshal, Kitty Russell is at the McAndles Ranch. Stop. Needs you to come as soon as possible.**_

_**Annie Brady, Broken Arrow, Oklahoma**_

"McAndles?" Doc's eyes opened wide. "Mc Andles?" He repeated. "Why, that was that rancher that thought Kitty was his missing wife."

"Yeah, Doc, I know."

Then suddenly Festus added, "Matthew, if'n I'm right and that yeahoo in the jail is tellin' truths, this em-ploy-er of his is a plannin' on marryin' up with Miz Kitty."

"What?"

"Yeah, Matthew, that there is what he was jawin' at me."

"Festus, I need ya to take over here."

"But, Matthew, I should be a goin' with ya. Trackin' them."

"Ok, Festus. Find Newly and have him look out for things here."

"I'll do'ur directly, Matthew."

"Matt, I want you to…"

Raising a hand, "I know, Doc, I know. I'll bring her home safe."

"Matt, you know how I feel about…"

"Yeah, Doc, I know. And you're not the only one. See ya, Doc. I'll get word to ya, when we get there."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Proposals and Propositions

PT.10

Annie arrived with the doctor from town. When Doctor Markem walked through the door and looked around, he spotted Kitty resting her head on her hands. "Maggie? You're back?"

Lifting her head quickly, "Doctor Markem, I'm not…"

Shaking his head, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, forgive me, Miss Russell, was it?"

"Kitty. Please." She said. "Doctor Markem, he just collapsed and I... I…"

Nodding, "You did right, sending for me. Here, let me get in there and see what's going on.

As Kitty began to stand, Joe McAndles gripped her hand and mumbled, "St..ay."

Leaning in close she said, "Joe, Doctor Markem is here. He's going to take good care of you. Doctor, do you need anything?"

"Yes, maybe some cool water."

Kitty walked to the kitchen to get water and fresh cloths. Annie suddenly looked at Kitty. "I'll take them to him, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Annie."

"When Annie returned, she looked at Kitty. "Here, Dear, sit. Let me make you something."

"Oh, no. That's alright."

"Coffee? Tea?"

Shaking her head, declining.

Then Annie reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "Here, maybe this is better?"

Kitty smiled at her. "Yeah, sure."

Annie sat pouring the brandy into the glasses. "Now, you want to tell me that long story?"

With a soft smile. "Ok, I guess."

"Well, not so long ago, I was dealing with my cousin and some others in New Orleans over my Aunt Constance's will. Well, long story short, they wanted to have her declared insane, to get access to her money. _Family money_. And when I wouldn't go along, it seems they had a doctor friend of theirs, drug me with something that caused me to lose my memory and dropped me in a wooded area near the ranch here.

Turns out a hand that worked for Joe was in on it and he knew how much I looked like Maggie McAndels. They were also trying to pull off a scam to defraud ranchers in the area of their land and money. I was to be a big distraction for Joe. Joe honestly believed I was Maggie, returning home after fifteen years.

Anyway, something in me told me I belonged somewhere else and when I had an accident, here on the ranch, something triggered my memories. And well…"

Annie laid her hand atop Kitty's. "Oh, Dear."

"And well, Annie, I felt awful. It really broke Joe's heart. And I didn't want to do that. But my home is in Dodge. My life, my business…"

"And your man?" Annie added.

"Well," smiling and nodding, "yes!"

"And would that be this Marshal Dillon, you wanted me to contact?"

Nodding again, "Yes. Matt Dillon. I thought Joe understood. It was never mine nor…"

"Miss Russell. I understand and I did send off a telegram. So I'm sure this man of yours will come."

Doctor Markem came from the room. "He's resting."

"Doctor? What is it? What happened to him?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, it appears that Joe has suffered a heart attack."

Placing a hand over her mouth, "Oh no! Is he going to be alright? It's just, he was trying so hard to get me to…"

Waving a hand up, "You don't have to explain. I've been warning Joe to slow down for some time now. Back off the work load."

"Doctor, what can we do?" Kitty asked with a pain in her eyes, thinking of how sick he was now.

"Mag… I'm sorry, Miss Kitty, right now, rest."

"You know, I can't help but feel respon..."

"Oh, no. You didn't do this. Joe's heart has been weakening. I'm going to stop back in a day or two. Just keep him quiet."

After several days, Kitty heard a horse ride up in front. Quickly rushing to the door, now shocked.

"Sergeant Holly? What on earth are you doing here?" Standing with her arms crossed her.

Jumping down and sweeping her up in his arms. "Sergeant Emmett Holly, to the rescue." He spun her around. "Private Horse ain't white but you git the idea."

"Ser-geant." She said exhausted. "How'd you know I was here?"

"A kind lady named Annie Brady sent word."

"To Matt." She added .

"Oh, well now, Ol' Holly here, is takin' advantage of gittin' some time alone with my favorite gal before ol' Big Fist finds you." Now he pulled her tighter and planted a kiss on her lips.

Pushing away. "Sergeant Holly! Stop that. NOW!"

"You can't keep a hiding under Big Fist's jaw bone."

Sitting at the table, Holly helped himself to a drink. "Miss Kitty, if you're gonna part ways with Marshal Big Fist, you should stick with Ol' Holly."

"Sergeant, I'm not parting ways and I'm not taking up with anyone else, nor you!" She continued to fill him in on what happened. Then Annie let Kitty know that Joe was asking for her.

"Kitty!" Reaching for her hand. "Looks like we may have to put this wedding on hold."

Inhaling, "JOE!"

"I do love you, but you need a strong man and Doc Markem tells me I'm quite ill."

"Joe, please don't try to talk. Just rest. Please?"

"Kitty, Dear. It'll be ok. I'm sure, soon, someone will come for you. Perhaps you're Marshal friend?"

Nodding, "Yes, Matt is coming."

He was weak, closing his eyes. Annie looked in and told Kitty there were riders coming.

"Thank you, Annie."

Just as Matt and Festus rode up, they saw Holly standing in the door frame. Matt looked up, took a deep breath, and huffed out a big sigh. "Holly, what are you doing here?"

"Hehehe. Like I said, Big Fist. She's softening." Shaking his head, making a clicking sound and winking at Matt. "She's softening. Hehehe."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Proposals and Propositions

PT.11

Kitty sat Holding Joe's hand, with tears in her eyes. "Joe I wish things could have been different? But please tell me you understand."

Joe blinked his eyes and struggled for breath. "My L-ove…" trying to squeeze her fingers, "I just wanted…"

As she rubbed the back of his hand, "Shhhh, Joe, don't try and talk, just rest. Please? You need to regain your strength and Doctor Markem will be back. Just rest."

"Kitty? Kitty?" Matt rushed in the room. "Are you alright?"

Quickly turning, "Shhh, Matt. Yes I'm fine." She motioned for him to walk back to the living room.

As they closed the door, "Kit, what happened here?"

"Matt," shaking her head, "it's gonna take a lot of telling."

Then, Holly popped his head back in the door. "Big Fist, you can spoil a man's fun. You really can."

That was about all Matt could take of him. He suddenly turned and grabbed him up by the scruff of his shirt. "Holly…" Then he threw him against the wall and punched him.

And together Annie and Kitty both yelled out, "MATT!" Then Kitty tried grabbing Matt's arm. "Stop. Please stop!"

Holly was now slumped down the wall on the floor.

Matt turned to Kitty. She reached for both his arms. "Matt? Cowboy, please?" Now looking at him with sad eyes and a pouty face. "Why must you two do this?"

Annie helped Holly up and walked outside with him, knowing she needed to separate the two, giving Kitty time to calm Matt and have a moment of privacy.

Motioning for him to sit, "Cowboy, you know…"

Stopping her, "No, Kitty. I don't know. Why is he here?"

"Cowboy, I don't know. But you really need not worry about Sergeant Holly." Tilting her head and softening her eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Cowboy."

"Kit, are you alright? What happened here? That Carrington character wouldn't tell me anything, but he said something to Festus about you marrying this McAndles."

Cupping his face in her hands, again pouting at him. "Oh, Cowboy, when will you get it? There is only one cowboy that holds my heart."

Matt started to relax. "Kit, honey, I was soooo…"

Nodding at him, "I know, Cowboy, I know."

In all the confusion, Doctor Markem walked in. "Well now, looks like I'm needed here for more than Joe."

Kitty smiled. "Oh, Doctor Markem. You remember Marshal Dillon?"

"Certainly, Marshal."

"Someone want to tell me what is going on here?" Matt asked.

Kitty held tight to Matt's hand. "Doctor, Joe is resting but I think you can still go in." As the Doctor entered the bedroom, Kitty looked at Matt. "Now. Ok, let me see if I can explain this."

"Apparently after you came and got me here in Broken Arrow, before and after the trial, we... Well, I thought Joe understood when I told him I couldn't stay and that my place was at home in Dodge with you. But from what I can gather, he's been there and has been watching me. And you, Cowboy, he felt that, well… I needed protecting and that he needed to reclaim me and take care of me."

"Kitty what does Carrington have to do with all of this?"

Oh, she now remembered Joseph hadn't come back. "Well, Joseph Carrington is Joe's lawyer and he had him come to town and present me with his propos… ah, never mind. We can talk about all that later. Besides Joseph never returned."

"That's because he's sitting in the jail, back in Dodge." Matt said.

"What?" She asked .

"Yeah, I threw him in jail."

"Oh, Matt," leaning her head in against his chest. "I'm exhausted."

Doctor Markem opened the door and looked at Matt and Kitty. "Marshal, Joe would like to speak to you for a moment."

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, he heard you all out here and asked that I send you in."

Matt and Kitty stood and started for the door. "Oh, Miss Russell, just the Marshal."

Kitty looked at them both then said, "Matt... he's not…"

Waving his hand up, "It's ok Kit, it will be fine." Then he inhaled deep and entered the room…..

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Proposals and Propositions

PT.12

Conclusion

Kitty walked out to the porch, squared shoulders and tightened her jaw.

Annie could see that Kitty was about to say something. "Miss Kitty? Maybe I can get you something to drink."

Shaking her head, "No, Annie, but you can give us a moment? Please?"

Annie quickly shuffled in to the house, taking Festus with her.

Holly sat rubbing his jaw. He began to snicker. "Dear Lord, ol' Holly crashed into Big Fist again. Gotta take it easy with my skull, Lord."

"SERGEANT HOLLY!" She yelled.

Scrunching his face, "Awwww now, Miss Kitty. You know, ol' Holly was just…"

Inhaling, "Holly! I'm gonna say this one more time and I suggest you listen!" Now standing with both hands on her hips. "You have got to stop this. When will you get it through that thick skull of yours…"

Holly stood up and reached for her.

Quickly slapping his hands away, "Damn It! You maniac. Enough already! This has got to stop here and now!" Holly just snickered. "UGH! You are impossible." And she quickly turned and went back in the house.

Matt stood at the foot of Joe's bed. "McAndles?"

Opening his eyes slowly, "Mars-hal. There is something I wanted to say. Man to man. Will you sit?"

Matt stood for a moment then decided to sit and hear what he had to say.

"Mars-hal, when you came and took Mag... ah, Kitty away before, I was under the assumption you loved and cared for her as much as or maybe even more than I did. She said she loved you. Actually, she said she loved you for more than half her life and that there was no room for anyone else."

Matt now realizing his condition, "McAndles, yes. Kitty and I have known one another for a long time."

Joe struggled for a moment then said, "Well then, man, why won't you take proper care of her? Claim her as yours?"

"Look, McAndles, Kitty and I…"

"Marshal, I love her but if it is you she is choosing, I need to know…"

Matt stopped him, "McAndles, you let me worry about Kitty." Matt was not wanting to discuss his relationship with Kitty with anyone, as usual. "Kitty and I... We… um…" thinking for a moment, "Kitty is loved and…"

As Matt looked over at him, Joe just sighed and closed his eyes.

Matt stood to leave and as he got to the door, "You need to marry her." Joe blurted out. "Kitty deserves everything a woman could want. Don't disappoint her, Marshal."

Festus walked back outside after Kitty came in and looked at Holly. "Sergeant? Be thinkin' it be a plum smart ider' if'n you git on that horse of your'n and skiddle on out a here. Fur I don't stop ol' Matthew from taring yer hide."

Holly walked inside, gathered up his hat and walked over to Kitty. "Well, Miss Kitty," he said pulling her close to him. "Time ol'Holly takes Private Horse and hits the trail."

Pushing him back, "Holly, let go of me!" She yelled, gritting her teeth.

"HOLLY! Let her go!" Matt said as he came out of the room.

"I'm goin', Big Fist. I'm goin'. But you best be on your toes. Hehehe."

Matt's face was turning bright red.

Quickly, Kitty turned, putting her arms around his torso. "AHHHH, Cowboy. Just let it go. Let him go."

A day later, Matt and Festus had packed up the horses, ready for them all to leave. Matt had arranged for them to take Joe's buggy to get them into town to get a train home.

Kitty looked at Matt. "Cowboy, give me a moment, please."

Entering Joe's room, "Doctor Markem, can we have a moment?"

"Sure, Miss Russell. Joe, I'll be right back."

Once he closed the door, Kitty sat close beside the bed. "Oh, Joe, look, I told Annie to let me know how you're doing."

"I guess, this means you're leaving?"

Nodding, "Yes, I'm going home." He started to say something but Kitty stopped him. "Ummmmm, my home, Joe. Do what Doctor Markem tells you and take care of yourself. Please?" She stood, leaned over and kissed him gently. "Goodbye, Joe."

As she turned, Matt was standing at the door. "We're ready, Kit. McAndels. Take care."

They arrived back in Dodge a day later. Most of the drovers had gone. Sam and Doc were thrilled to see them return. Newly had released Carrington, after receiving a message from Matt. He headed to Oklahoma, to McAndles ranch.

After they got settled in and explained to Sam, Newly and Doc, everything that took place, Doc looked at Kitty. "You, Young Lady, get some rest. Doctor's orders."

"Oh, I will, Curly."

"Ok, good night, you two. This ol' doctor is tired."

"Good night, Curly." Kitty said smiling. "Sam, go on and I'll lock up. Go get some rest."

"Sure, Miss Kitty? You just got home and…"

Shaking her head, "No, Sam, go. We can clean this up tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am. Good night."

"Good night, Sam. Cowboy? Night cap?"

"Sounds good." Matt said.

"Good, you lock the door, I'll get us a bottle." She grabbed a bottle and headed for the stairs.

Matt locked the door, turned and watched her ascend the stairs.

Looking over her shoulder, "Coming, Cowboy?"

"Right behind you." And he took the stairs two at a time.

Entering the room, he hung his hat and gun belt on the usual peg and sat on the settee.

Kitty poured them both a glass of whiskey, handing it to him. "Matt, what is it?"

"Huh?" He said.

"What's bothering you? And don't tell me, nothing."

Sipping the whiskey, "Ah, Kit, it's just something McAndles said to me."

Knitting her brow, "What?"

"He's right."

"Cowboy, sit relax." And she walked into the water room. "Matt," she continued talking from the other room. "You have to forget about all of this. I mean Joe, Sergeant Holly. We need to just move past all this."

"But, Kit, he was right."

Now standing in the door way, dressed in a pale blue shear gown. "Right about what?"

Now looking up at her, "Ummmmm…" smiling. "When we talked," he was now reaching for her hands.

"Ok, when you talked…?"

"He said… well, he said…. And ya know, he's right. Gosh, Kit, you look beautiful." He said, now changing the subject. She was now beside him on the settee. "Kit, I've been thinking."

"Oh?" She said tilting her head at him. "About what?"

"Kit, we've spent a lifetime together and I want to spend a lifetime more."

"Cowboy? We're not going anywhere. Like I told you, there is only room for one _big_ cowboy in this heart. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you."

Grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his lap, "Kit. Will you stay with me? Share my life with me?"

"Oh, Cowboy."

"But there's one special condition."

Now with raised brow, "ONE CONDITION?" She repeated.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And what might that be, Marshal Dillon?"

"I want it to be as my wife."

Kitty inhaled deeply. "What did you just say?"

"I said, stay with me. Share my life with me, as my wife!"

Now looking shocked, "Oh, Cowboy, there are so many things I want to... no… need to say to you."

Cupping her face in his large palms, "Sure, honey, say anything you want. But first, say YES! I love you, Kitty Russell."

Now with tear filled eyes, "Oh, Cowboy."

"Ah, Kit, don't cry." He said, now getting uncomfortable. "Well, Miss Russell? Will you marry me?"

Quickly placing her mouth over his, kissing him hard and passionately.

He pulled back. "Hey, is that a yes?"

Beginning to laugh, "Do I need to say it louder, Cowboy? You bet your life, it's a yes. Here, listen again." She pulled him into yet another passionate kiss.

Without breaking connection, he scooched up, lifted her and carried her to their big brass bed. Never breaking their Kiss.

Then with a sultry look, "Make love to me, Cowboy!"

Peeling off one another's layers and entwining there bodies and losing themselves in one another in an intimate passion, igniting in an explosion of ecstasy. Two became one!

A few months had passed. Kitty was planning to become Mrs. Matthew Dillon and planning a honeymoon, a trip that was long overdue.

Festus came running into the saloon. "Miz Kitty? Here ya go. I done picked up yer mail fur ya."

As she sorted the letters, she came across one, from Joseph Carrington, Esquire. Feeling a knot in her stomach, she began to read it.

_Dear Miss Russell,_

_I regret to inform you of the passing of Joseph McAndles, on the twentieth of June._

_I'm sending to you, this letter, on behalf of Joe McAndles. It was his wish that at the time of his passing, that I execute his wishes and that was to see to it that all his belongings and assets revert to you. Completely and wholly. I have enclosed all land deeds and documentation of bank holdings to you. This was Joe's dying wish. And as his lawyer, I will follow it to the letter._

_Joseph Carrington, Esquire_

Kitty sat with tear filled eyes, holding the letter to her chest, as Matt walked in.

"Kit, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's… It's… Joe's gone, Matt." She handed him the letter.

As he read it, "Awww, Kit. I… I don't know what to say."

Shaking her head, "Don't. Don't say anything."

"Kit, what are you going to do with all…"

Looking confused, "I don't know, Matt. I don't know."

He wrapped her in his arms. "We'll do whatever you want, Honey."

Within a few weeks, the whole town gathered at the Dodge City Church. This was the event of the century. Doc walked Kitty down the aisle, a dream come true for him.

Reverend English presided over the ceremony and happily pronounced them 'Man and Wife'. All gathered at the Long Branch for a huge party.

Then Matt and Kitty boarded the train. She was finally taking him to San Francisco!

Finally Kitty got her "Someday". Her, "Far Off Someday!"

FINI


End file.
